Past and Future
by Nebula Dragon
Summary: Ever wonder what happened before Lord of the rings? Meet Altariel, an elvin princess that changes Legolas' life forever.


A Past and A Future.  
Written by Altariel Half-Elvin.  
JRR Tolkien originally wrote Lord Of The Rings.  
  
Princess Altariel Half-Elvin was galloping through a dark and unknown forest. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught sight of seven very good reasons for her haste. Seven very big, very ugly, very foul Orcs.  
Pushing her horse forward again, she promised herself that she would never leave home with out her bow again. The horse, a white mare named Asfaloth, was only a filly, barely more than two years old, and tiring quickly from the long chase. Asfaloth slowed as she came to the edge of a wide stream, Altariel needed to look back only once to determine that forward was the only option.  
Asfaloth plunged into the stream, which, luckily, wasn't very deep. Splashing up the opposite bank, Altariel turned to see the orcs gathered around the point at which she had left the bank. None would enter the water.  
"Afraid to get wet??" She called, "I bet you've never bathed in your lives! At least, it smells that way!"  
The orcs glared up at her and, with fear livid on their faces, they ran.  
Altariel blinked; surely they weren't scared of her! Were they?  
"What scares orcs?" She thought aloud, turning around to face the trail.  
"SPIDERS!!!"  
There, not ten feet in front of her, was a giant spider with hundreds of bright red eyes.  
Asfaloth reared and bolted off into the woods. Altariel took a step backwards, but her shout had drawn the spider's attention. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and then knew nothing but darkness. **************************************************************************** *******  
'Stupid Stupid Stupid!! I knew about Thaur-Aegwath long before I came to this place! Darn spiders! How are you supposed to keep a eye on all those legs at once?' Altariel sat up, her head buzzing.  
Someone, very gently, put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.  
"Hey! Let me up!" She ordered, slipping into her native Sindarin language.  
The pressure on her arm stopped. Altariel sat up again. "It's Kani." She thought furiously, "And now that I'm awake, I'm gonna get one of those 'you're only two-thousand seven hundred and eighty years old! You're not old enough to go out on your own!' Speeches."  
But no speech came. Altariel closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, a figure swam into focus.  
"Who are you?" Asked Altariel.  
"Pr- Legolas Of Mirkwood." Said the figure, "And you?"  
"P- Uh.. Altariel."  
'He's cute..' She thought with a smile, 'I just hope he didn't notice what I almost said. Most people tend to act funny when I mention I'm a princess.'  
"Welcome to Mirkwood, Altariel." Smiled Legolas, "That is strange.. I think I have heard that name before."  
'Uh oh..' thought Altariel.  
"I wouldn't think it was me." She said quickly, "I live far from here."  
Legolas smiled again, thoughtfully, "No, perhaps not.. Unfortunately, I must leave you now. I am sure you are weary and need your rest. I'll see you again. Namarie."  
"I look forward to it," Whispered Altariel to his retreating back, a slight blush creeping onto her face, "I can't wait. Legolas." **************************************************************************** *******  
"I'm fine, I'm fine! Can I get up now??" Altariel's angry voice carried down the hallway.  
Legolas smiled to himself. The girl- Altariel?- Had been in the halls of Mirkwood for only a day. Only a day after nearly being killed by a Thaur- Aegwath and she was already insisting on being allowed out of bed. He knocked on her door softly.  
"Come in," Called Altariel.  
Legolas opened the door and entered as another Mirkwood elf left the room, looking extremely harassed, and was greeted at once with a friendly smile.  
"Legolas! I was wondering when you were going to come back." Altariel was dressed in a deep blue gown that perfectly matched her eyes; her dark hair was tucked neatly behind her elvin ears.  
"I thought you might like to eat lunch with me outside," Said Legolas nervously.  
Altariel grinned, "I'd love to." **************************************************************************** *******  
Riding out, Altariel found herself looking around apprehensively.  
"There is no Thuar-Aegwaith to be found in this part of the forest." Said Legolas, who had apparently noticed her uneasiness.  
"That's not what I'm worried about." Said Altariel quietly.  
If Legolas heard her, he chose not to reply. Ten minutes later, the two elves arrived at a clearing. They turned their horses loose (Not needing to unsaddle them. They rode bareback as is the way of the elves) and sat down to enjoy a picnic lunch.  
"What brought you to the forest, if you don't mind my asking?"  
Altariel glanced up quickly, "Well.." She said at last, "My father sent me to. to learn the ways of the Mirkwood elves. Sort of an ambassador. -An unofficial one, of course." She added quickly.  
Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you were heading for the main gate, you were going in the wrong direction." Legolas said.  
"That wasn't my fault," Replied Altariel, "I was-" she stopped, not wanting to mention the fact that she had lost her way when the orcs attacked, "I was being." Again she stopped, staring into the forest on her left. Was that movement? "Chased by." Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened.  
"What?" Asked Legolas.  
"Yrch!" Hissed Altariel, "Orcs.And we're surrounded!!"  
Legolas mumbled something and picked up a short bow that Altariel hadn't noticed before.  
Altariel nodded grimly and pulled a short sword out that she always kept close.  
The orcs leapt out into the clearing and were met by a small flurry of arrows and a bright flashing sword.  
After almost half an hour, all the orcs were lying in heaps on the ground. Except one, which turned and ran for its life. Legolas sat down, a long gash on his right arm.  
Altariel knelt beside the other elf, "It doesn't look bad," She remarked, tearing up a napkin to use for a bandage. **************************************************************************** *******  
Almost a week later, Altariel went looking for Legolas and found him outside the main gate with a few other elves practicing a very "un-princess like sport," As Kani put it, (so of course it was her favorite) Archery.  
Altariel stood watching them for a few moments before Legolas noticed her and beckoned her over to them.  
"Know how to use a bow?" Asked on of the elves in common-tongue.  
"I know enough to realize you're not doing it right." Altariel replied coolly in Sindarin. She took one of the bows and quickly strung an arrow. Without hesitation, she pulled the string taught and let the arrow fly, hitting the mark dead on.  
Legolas smiled, no female in Mirkwood would be expected to hit even close to the mark. 'She is truly extraordinary..' he thought. **************************************************************************** *******  
"So.. Where exactly are you from??"  
"Haven't you already asked me that about a million times since breakfast?"  
"And you always avoid the question." replied Legolas with a smile.  
"I live far away, over the Misty Mountains, You've probably never even heard of the place." Said Altariel, trying not to fidget.  
"Try me."  
Altariel sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought. "Well, um.. It's not really a town.. But.. It's closest to Rivendell."  
Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Rivendell? You've come from near there?"  
"..Yes,"  
"Did you see anyone on the roads coming here? Another elf?"  
"No.. no one." Altariel replied, confused, "Why?"  
Legolas took a deep breath, "There was supposed to be an Elvin princess coming here from Rivendell. She has never arrived."  
Altariel's breath caught in her throat. "A Princess? Nefeldaiel? .no, it can't be her, she lives in Lórien. Um.. I saw no one on my journey though, of that I am sure."  
Kani's gonna kill me. Altariel thought. Looking at Legolas sitting beside her, she smiled, It's worth it.  
"Mani naa ta? {what is it?}" Asked Legolas with a smile, "Do I have something on my face?"  
Altariel jumped slightly. She blushed, realizing that she had been staring at him. "N'uma, {no,}" She said quickly, "I- well- um- never mind."  
"Legolas." Called one of the elves from across the room.  
Legolas sighed. "Excuse me for just a moment," He rose and walked towards the elf.  
Altariel looked around again. She was sitting in a crowded room similar to the great halls of her home at Rivendell, 'Which isn't technically a town.' Altariel told herself, 'And, if you think about it, it is near itself. I was telling the truth. Just not. quite all of it.'  
Her thoughts were interrupted when an elf she remembered seeing earlier that day tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She rose and took his offered hand, walking with him onto the dance floor.  
Not long afterwards, their dance was interrupted by- none other than Legolas. Altariel quickly recovered from her astonishment as Legolas stepped in to dance with her. He smiled as a new song began. Feeling a blush creep across her face, Altariel tried to smile, certain that her legs (which felt like jelly) would not have supported her if not for Legolas' firm grip on her waist.  
'What would Kani say.' Thought Altariel, 'To find out her ward had fallen in love with a Mirkwood elf?' **************************************************************************** *******  
As the song ended, Legolas smiled and started to lead Altariel across the room.  
"Where are we Going? Le-" She started to protest, but then stopped. From the look of it, she knew exactly where he was leading her. Her worst fear was confirmed when he stopped in front of two raised chairs and perched on the chairs were the King and Queen of the Mirkwood elves. Altariel took a deep breath.  
Legolas hesitated for a moment before bowing and saying "Your royal highnesses, may I present Madam Altariel." He pushed her forward then with a grin. Altariel gulped, but, looking into the faces of the king and queen, their puzzled gaze was fixed not on her, but Legolas. He hadn't said much, and it was all very standard, had he done something she hadn't noticed? She pondered this a moment before remembering that here, she was not a princess and was expected to curtsy, which she did quite elegantly.  
The Queen smiled kindly at her and the king, at last noticing her, nodded and said "Legolas has told me that you hail from near Rivendell. Princess Half-Elvin was expected here, as our guest. She has never arrived. Have you any news of her or of Rivendell?"  
'Here I go.' She thought, "N'uma {no}, your highness. No news from Rivendell or the Princess." She replied with what she hoped was a thoughtful and worried expression.  
The king nodded sadly, "I see. Well, have you any plans to return to your home at present?"  
This struck Altariel like an arrow, she certainly had no wish to leave Legolas! "I- um." She began, but her voice trailed off into nothingness.  
"Legolas will be journeying to Rivendell after a short time and perhaps you would travel with him to your home?" Continued the king.  
Altariel's heart leaped "Yes!" She replied, before realizing that everyone across the Misty Mountains knew who she really was. She started to say something but was cut off.  
"Excellent." Said the King, "You shall leave in three days time." **************************************************************************** *******  
'Me and my big mouth..' thought Altariel, pulling up her hood against the ensuing fog.  
Legolas pulled his horse into stride with hers, "Something wrong?" He asked. Altariel could sense the concern in his voice as he spoke.  
"No," She Replied with a small smile, "Just thinking."  
Legolas made no reply and so they traveled on a while longer in silence. They had been traveling for nearly a day, and were almost to the fringes of Mirkwood forest. In a week's time, they would reach Rivendell. 'And then I'm in for it.' Thought Altariel miserably. It was too much to hope for that no one would recognize her. She fought the tears that were threatening to stream down her face.  
"..Altariel??" A warm hand reached out to touch her own, "You're trembling." Whispered Legolas, concern once again showing in his voice.  
"I'm fine, just a little cold." Altariel lied. Her mind started wandering again. This time over the Misty Mountains, to Rivendell. Her uncle, Lord Elrond, would be sitting in his study, reading most likely, and her cousin Undomiel would be sitting in the orchards daydreaming or-  
"Watch Out!"  
Altariel snapped back to reality in time to see a black arrow flying straight at her. She ducked and the arrow thudded into a tree behind her. She drew a short knife that she always kept in her boot out and threw it at the spot the arrow had come from. A high pitched squealing told her all she needed to know.  
"Yrch."  
"You're dead now, your highness." Spat one of the foul creatures with a smirk.  
Altariel glanced around her and picked up a sword of one of the slain Orcs, also taking the opportunity to check on Legolas. "Legolas! We must find cover! Legolas?!" To her horror, he was lying unconscious at the base of a tree. Altariel quickly stabbed the Orc through the gut and rode her horse to where Legolas lay. She quickly pulled him up into the saddle. They were on the fringes of Mirkwood, and a long way from the palace. The safest, and nearest, place now was a few hours ride to the West. To the woods of Lothlorien, and the home of her grandmother, Galadriel. **************************************************************************** *******  
"How long have I been out? And why do I feel as if my head has been hit with a hammer?" Asked Legolas, sitting up with great difficulty. Looking around, he discerned that he no longer was in his Mirkwood home. "Where's Altariel? Where am I?"  
"Dina {be silent} , young one, her- Altariel.. Speaks with her grandmother. She has only just left your side.. She has orde- requested to be informed when you awake." Answered an elf. He nodded to another who quickly disappeared. "I am Minual. You Are in Lothlorien."  
Taking in his surroundings, Legolas sighed. He was in what looked to be a hollowed out tree, a very large one, with elegant carvings everywhere. "She is safe, then?"  
The elf, Minual, chuckled, "Safer than you, my friend, she saved your life. She rode in fearing you were dead."  
"Legolas!" Altariel abruptly entered, a relieved expression on her face. "You have awakened."  
"Uma. But I feel dreadful!" Legolas took a small cup filled with a warm green liquid and drank it, immediately feeling the din in his head receding. "You were speaking with your grandmother, I hear? Does she dwell here?"  
Minual started to laugh again, but was quickly silenced with a look from Altariel. "I was speaking with the Lady Galadriel. What is this of a grandmother? Were you dreaming, Legolas?"  
Legolas thought he could detect just a hint of guilt on her face, but thinking about it only made his head ache again, so he decided not to press her further. He only nodded and took another sip of the liquid.  
"Alta! Alta!! Where are you?" A beautiful dark haired elf entered the room, her flowing gown making a noise similar to a running river. "Altariel!"  
"Nefeldaiel, here I am." Replied Altariel, beckoning the newcomer over. As she approached, Legolas noticed a definite resemblance between the two girls. "Legolas, I would like to introduce my best friend and dear sister, Nefeldaiel."  
Legolas smiled, "I am honored to meet you,"  
Nefeldaiel looked from Altariel to Legolas, "The pleasure is mine."  
"Altariel, I must speak with you, child." Called an enchanting voice from outside.  
Altariel smiled, "Excuse me, You two talk."  
Nefeldaiel grinned, "Good Luck." She called to the retreating girl, "You'll most certainly need it."  
Legolas turned with a puzzled look on his face, "What was that about?" **************************************************************************** *******  
"Altariel." Began Galadriel as she walked through the forest with her headstrong young granddaughter. "I know that life in Rivendell is hard.. You're young still and maybe a bit restless, but-"  
"Alcaramil, I was being forced to marry! Hard is an understatement!!! Betrothed to a Mirkwood prince I had never even met!" The young elf fought to recover her temper, with little success.  
"You had never met him, how are you certain you would not enjoy his company?" Asked Galadriel logically.  
"Because! I did not even know him!! If my uncle thinks-"  
"He was trying to-"  
"Grandmother, I will find my own heart in my own time. I ran away to do just that. And I will find him, one day" She smiled, thinking that she had already found him in a commoner of Mirkwood, named Legolas.  
"Very well then, suit yourself. What of your companion? What was his name?"  
Altariel knew very well that her grandmother couldn't read her mind, often as she tried, for they shared the same gift of divination (seeing the future) and therefore were shielded from each other's powers. Therefore, she was taken entirely by surprise with this question. "What about him?" Asked Altariel, trying to look innocent, so as not to give herself away.  
"Well.." Said Galadriel, proceeding with caution, "Firstly, does he really know who you are?" From the horrified surprise on Altariel's face, she didn't really need any answer, "You do plan to tell him?"  
"well..." Started Altariel. She was uncertain how to proceed, making up her mind, she said, "No. He'd just get scared away, like all my other friends before him. Only Undomiel and Nefeldaiel have ever really stood beside me and they're in the same fix I am!"  
Back in the hollowed out tree, Legolas was regarding Altariel's sister with confusion. "What do you mean you can't tell me? Why on Middle Earth not?"  
"Well.." Started Nefeldaiel, knowing exactly why. Because Altariel didn't want him to know who she really was! "My sister.. Met you in Mirkwood?" She asked quickly changing the subject.  
"Sort of. When my father found out that the princess hadn't arrived, he sent all our guards out to search for her. They found a bunch of dead guards, but no Princess. Then, they found Altariel unconscious on the trail. My father ordered that she be brought back to his pal-" Legolas' voice trailed off abruptly, he had almost given it all away!  
"Your father? Pal- what?" Nefeldaiel was smarter than Legolas had hoped, ".Thranduil?? I've heard of you. You're Prince Legolas of Mirkwood!!!! Altariel will be-"  
"No!" Legolas cried out, "Please don't tell her!"  
Nefeldaiel suddenly became very confused herself, "Oh boy." She said, "Neither of you know.." She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "I won't tell her. But you most certainly should. She deserves the truth, and so do you." And with that, Nefeldaiel turned and left Legolas to his thoughts and confusion. **************************************************************************** *******  
That night at dinner, both Altariel and Legolas were at a loss for conversation, both thinking about the strange conversations they had earlier.  
"So.." Said Altariel at last, "Did you and Nefeldaiel find something to talk about?"  
Legolas hesitated, "I'm not quite sure. She was being very secretive,"  
"Nefeldaiel? Hmmm.. What did you talk about?"  
"Oh.. Nothing really. she just gave me some advice."  
Altariel could easily ascertain that Legolas wasn't telling the truth. What could he be trying to hide? She wondered to herself.  
At that moment, Galadriel stood and addressed the many elves present. "Friends and honored guests, come to us from afar, the feast has ended and now it is time for music and merriment." There was a sparkle in her eyes as she continued, "I am sure that my- our guest from Rivendell would be delighted to sing for us."  
Altariel stood, her face red with embarrassment at the unwelcome recognition. "I'm really on the spot here. but.." With a small smile, she closed her eyes and started to sing: "Na glórtha binne i mo thaobh (How beautiful the day and  
night;)  
  
'S aoibhneas i gach áit gan gruaim (The earth is singing in the  
wind,)  
  
Áthas ar mo chroí go deo (The voices rise and touch the sky)  
  
He-a-ro (Telling all the earth's believing,)  
  
He-a-o-ro (And in the night sighs fall down,)  
  
Ma shiúlaim ó na laetha beo (And from the skies sighs fall down on me.)  
(And when I move away from view) An ghrian 's an ghealach ar mo chúl (My voice is singing in the wind,)  
  
Nil uaim ach smaointe ó mo shaoil (It rises up to touch the sky)  
  
Deora ar mo chroí go brón (Telling all that I believe in,)  
  
He-a-ro (And from the night earth shall sing,)  
  
He-a-ro (And from the night earth shall sing,)  
  
He-a-o-ro (And from the night earth shall sing again.)"  
  
Altariel looked around as the applause started. Everyone was calling for another song. But Altariel didn't notice, what she did notice was that two people were missing; Legolas and Nefeldaiel.  
She stepped outside into the warm night air and watched the full moon for a long moment. Where were they?  
Her question was soon answered. She had not taken more than ten steps from her place when she heard voices.  
"You should tell her. She would understand more than you think." Nefeldaiel was saying.  
"I can't" Legolas' voice was almost pleading.  
"You should tell her!" Insisted Nefeldaiel.  
"Tell me what?" Asked Altariel, stepping out from the shadows.  
Both of the other elves jumped in surprise. Legolas quickly went pale, How much had she heard? With a pang of sorrow, he wondered what Altariel's reaction would be, if he told her the truth. He quickly decided he didn't want to think about it any longer.  
"Tell me what, Legolas?" A thousand outlooks coursed their way through her head. What ifs were always her least favorite thoughts, and they plagued her to no end now. "Legolas?"  
For the first time in many hundreds of years, Legolas felt his throat go tight and he knew he didn't want to loose her. It was silly, he barely knew her. And yet.. He felt more like himself with her than he had in all his time as a Mirkwood Prince. And he didn't want to give that up.  
Nefeldaiel sighed, It was obvious he wasn't going to tell her the truth. Not yet, anyway. "What your new friend is too shy to tell you is that he loves.." She paused, just to scare him a little, "Your voice. He was just telling me how beautiful he thought it was."  
Legolas sighed with relief as Altariel's blush was exposed by the moonlight.  
Altariel was mentally chiding herself. How could she have been so stupid!! Legolas couldn't be in love with her! "But still.." she thought, "I can dream.." **************************************************************************** *******  
The next morning, Galadriel called Legolas and Altariel together to discuss their continuing journey to Rivendell  
"I understand you, Legolas, have been looking for someone on your journey." Said Galadriel, her eyes sparkling.  
Legolas looked down at the ground before replying "Yes, on my- my king's orders."  
"I see. So, then, you wish to be on your way at once?"  
Legolas did not look up and his voice was barely audible when he said, "yes."  
'He looks sad,' thought Altariel, 'Almost like he doesn't want to go at all... But that's silly!' she decided.  
Galadriel turned her attention to Altariel, "And I take it you will accompany him?" She smiled impishly.  
"Yes, madam." Replied Altariel with a blush. Galadriel nodded, she had thought as much. Altariel was utterly in love with the Mirkwood elf.  
As Altariel and Legolas were packing their things and readying their horses for the long road ahead, Nefeldaiel rode up on her midnight black gelding called Dinuiaiel .  
"Gra- I mean, Galadriel has given me permission to accompany you to Rivendell and visit my uncle." She smiled sweetly and, as Legolas nodded and moved into the lead, she whispered "besides, someone has to chaperone."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
The three elves rode all day and into the night. It was only when Altariel started to fall asleep on her horse that Legolas suggested they stop and make camp.  
Nefeldaiel, not worn out in the slightest, took the first watch. Orcs were a very real threat in the passes of the misty mountains.  
Altariel woke a few hours later. She sat up, trying to remember the dream she had. Looking around, she saw her sister standing at the far end of the clearing. "Don't you ever get tired?" Altariel yawned, standing up.  
Nefeldaiel smiled, "No, not really. Keep your voice low, your boyfriend is still asleep."  
Altariel blushed and quickly made sure her companion was still resting. "He is not my boyfriend, dear sister. And I do wish you wouldn't tease. You are only a hundred years older than I, remember."  
"Older and Wiser, dear sister." Replied Nefeldaiel, "You love him, though, that much is apparent."  
Altariel froze. "Why would you think that?"  
Her sister shrugged, "Only the way you look at him, and talk to him. He makes you nervous, your heart pounds. Little things, but they're enough for me to notice."  
Altariel took a deep breath, "He is a-"  
"And don't try to deny it." Added Nefeldaiel.  
Altariel didn't reply, but her sister didn't expect her to. **************************************************************************** *******  
Daybreak saw the three travelers on the road again.  
Not long after sunset, Legolas stopped abruptly. "Can you- Do you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Asked Nefeldaiel, pulling her horse alongside.  
"Altariel!" Suddenly, Legolas was beside her, pulling her sharply to the left- just as an arrow flew past.  
"Yrch." She said, sitting up again, "I don't believe this! Ride! Noro Lim, Asfaloth!"  
As fast as they could, the elves and their horses flew down the trail. All sense of direction was quickly lost, but the loud cries in foul languages, those rang in their Elvin ears for a long time afterwards. **************************************************************************** *******  
"Where exactly are we?" Asked Nefeldaiel sometime later. Twilight had long since fallen and tiny sparks of silver were glistening in the heavens.  
"Well, at least we lost them." Said Altariel, leaning forward to stroke Asfaloth's neck.  
"For the moment." Replied Nefeldaiel, "And we seem to have lost our way in the process." The three elves glanced at their now totally unfamiliar surroundings.  
"Always the optimist." Sighed Altariel, scanning the mountain range ahead, "Look! I see a path! It goes right up the mountain!"  
The climb was steep and they were forced to stop quite often. Finally, when it was too dark to safely climb further, they set up camp on a rocky ledge and settled down to find what rest they could.  
Tossing and turning, many hours later, Legolas could not keep his mind from wandering. So many different thoughts were coursing their way through his head, but no matter where his thoughts took him, he always found himself thinking of the dark haired elf he had found in the forests of his homeland. If only she had been the Rivendell princess. Legolas sat up with a sigh, it was no use. He would never get to sleep at this rate.  
"Is something wrong?"  
Legolas started in surprise, "Altariel? What- what are you doing up?"  
"Standing watch, remember?" Altariel smiled, praying he wouldn't remember that it wasn't her turn. She beckoned him over anyway and they sat on the edge, staring into the moonlight. "What keeps you awake?"  
Legolas shivered, she sounded an awful lot like Galadriel just then, the family resemblance was close. he mentally kicked himself. Family resemblance! They weren't related, or Altariel would be royalty. How could he have been so stupid. "Just.. Thinking." He replied, tossing a rock over the edge.  
"About what?" Altariel knew she was probably being annoying, but she didn't care.  
Legolas thought hard for a moment before answering. "A lot of things. My father... Wanted to arrange a marriage for me, and I'd never even met the girl I was supposed to marry, and. well, I was just thinking. Nothing really, you probably wouldn't understand."  
Nefeldaiel suddenly sat up with a yawn, and prepared to take her watch.  
"Better than you think, Legolas. Good night." Said Altariel softly, standing up and making her way back across the camp. **************************************************************************** *******  
It took the group three days of endless climbing, falling, slipping and stumbling to cross the Misty Mountains.  
On the last morning, Altariel awoke to see a picturesque landscape of green. Forests haunted the far horizon and sweeping valleys and hills covered the vast distances between, with the occasional dazzling ribbon of blue that marked a spring of water.  
"Is this Rivendell?" Asked Legolas from somewhere behind her. He was feeling awestruck at the startling beauty of the place.  
"No. This isn't Rivendell. It's the Shire." A smile as dazzling as the scene before them lit Altariel's face as she started down into the valley, her horse trotting obediently behind her.  
An hour's walk brought them to the first valley, Altariel referred to it as the 'East Farthing.' When finally they stopped at a small stream to give the horses a rest, Legolas noticed his two Elvin companions looking around constantly. He was just about to say something when a great shout rang out through the valley. Then a trio of small beings fell right on top of him.  
With a yell, and a flurry of arms and legs, the four creatures ( an elf and three strangers) went sprawling. The three tiny creatures immediately jumped up and threw themselves at the two female elves.  
Alta!!" One of the creatures, all of which, upon closer inspection were undoubtedly Hobbits, cried excitedly.  
"Nef!!!" Yelled another.  
The third hobbit seemed slightly calmer than her companions and said "It's about time you came to visit!! I heard you, Alta, were getting married to some Pri-"  
She was suddenly cut off by Nefeldaiel, who covered her mouth and whispered something quickly in her ear. The hobbit smiled widely, as if listening to some merry joke.  
"who- or rather what- are these things??" Asked Legolas.  
"Ancalime Gamgee," Said the first.  
"Rana Baggins," Replied the second.  
"Tindomerel Took-Brandybuck." Answered the third.  
"Hobbits of the Shire, at your service." Replied all three in a chorus that had obviously been rehearsed. Altariel smiled warmly at the bunch, the look on her face plainly saying 'Aren't they cute??' **************************************************************************** *******  
The three hobbits were very friendly, in fact possibly too much so, Not that Legolas was in a very big hurry to reach Rivendell and meet the woman he was doomed to marry. He would much rather wait in the shire, with Altariel and these hobbits, forever. Legolas noticed that the hobbits were very hospitable, inviting the Elvin visitors to share Afternoon tea as well as dinner and supper with them. Legolas asked in astonishment how many meals a hobbit ate in a day.  
"Breakfast, Second-Breakfast, elevensies, lunch, tea, dinner, supper. 7 meals. With snacks in between." Replied Altariel with a laugh at the look of bewilderment on the elf's face. All the meals in the hobbit household seemed to be enormous, consisting of ham, chicken, roast beef, apples, potatoes, carrots, various fruit dishes, and of course mushrooms. All this before desert was even mentioned!  
After dessert was finally finished, the elves were hurried into warm baths and comfortable beds. Legolas did not even mind greatly that he happened to be sleeping underground. He hated caves, with a passion. But, as Altariel reminded him, this wasn't a cave. It was a hole- a hobbit hole- and that was all right. Altariel always seemed to know the right thing to say, she acted just like a- with a sigh, Legolas sheltered himself from his thoughts and drifted off into blissful sleep. **************************************************************************** *******  
Three days they stayed with the hobbits, with never a thought of continuing on. It was only on the third day, when an unexpected visitor arrived that changed their minds.  
The three elves had gone into the Village of Hobbiton to visit some old friends. Heading back up the road towards the hobbit hole, the first thing the three laughing elves noticed was the horse, a striking black gelding, tied against the fencepost.  
Altariel and Nefeldaiel quickly exchanged worried glances. They had barely reached the steps when the door flew open and someone emerged.  
Legolas blinked. This stranger was neither elf nor hobbit. It was a human. Legolas had, of course, see humans many times before. There was a colony of Lake men that lived very near to his home in Mirkwood. But this human.. Looked, well, It wasn't a lake man. She was tall -very tall, for a human- and wore a black tunic and black riding pants, covered with a black cloak.  
Altariel and Nefeldaiel smiled warmly at her. "Elentari! Thank goodness! I thought you might have been Kani, come to round me up at last!"  
The woman smiled, "No, but you're lucky I didn't let her come with me. She and little Rana have become quite good friends. Wonder how that happened."  
"Both worried to death over this wee thing, probably." Said Tindomerel, coming to the door and nodding towards Altariel, "Don't stand outside all day, come in and have some tea."  
After all the formal introductions were made, the three elves, three hobbits and human sat down to talk.  
"What brings a ranger all the way out to Hobbiton on a day like today?" Asked Nefeldaiel curiously.  
"Well," Said Elentari, taking a deep breath, "It's been happening for awhile now. It started not long after your uncle sent you away, Alta, to be- well, You'll recall that he seemed uneasy that whole week before you left for Mirkwood and your-" She winked at Nefeldaiel, obviously she had been warned beforehand, "And I to go back up North with my people. Well, It wasn't just your leaving for good, child. A shadow and a rumor has been spreading through the lands. We've noticed it in the North now, too. That's why I came back. We thought- well, when we heard your entourage had been attacked by those Orcs just outside Mirkwood, and found all your guards dead and dying- We feared the worst. And then with you going missing for all that long time. Well, that's all over now. Aragorn himself came back, I left him in Bree, though. I came to find you. You know, you've had your poor cousin scared to death! And Kani! That woman has been going mad! Threatened to take on a whole Orc army herself if you weren't brought back safely!"  
Everyone burst out laughing at the thought of one old nursemaid threatening an army of the foulest scum of Middle Earth. "She could do it too," Sighed Altariel, "I know my nursemaid better than anyone. She has the determination of a dwarf!" Legolas' smile faded only slightly. He didn't really like dwarfs much.  
"Well, Alta. All that aside, they probably need you home right about now. Elrond's called a special meeting, you see. About this new evil. Something's to be done, something big, I hear. Your uncle could use your help. And fast."  
"All right," Said Altariel with a sigh of resignation, "Time to face the truth. We'll leave first thing tomorrow." **************************************************************************** *******  
Altariel didn't know if it was a curse or a blessing that it would take another three days to reach Rivendell. She didn't know which would be worse: Telling Legolas the truth, or facing Kani and her uncle, Lord Elrond. She closed her eyes, losing Legolas would be unbearable. She had become so used to being beside him, near him. A silent tear streamed down her cheek, her first tear in many hundreds of years.  
Legolas' gaze drifted around him, but his thoughts wandered even more widely. He had never really given his heart to anyone before. But this journey to Rivendell, he didn't know what had happened. Altariel, there was just something about her. He couldn't explain it. And now that they were so close to Rivendell, to the final destination, to the time when he would finally be forced to reveal who he really was. He found himself wishing they were at the beginning once more. He suddenly heard a muffled sound and looked up to find Altariel bravely fighting a stream of tears. He blinked in surprise, he had never seen an elf cry before. She hadn't noticed him watching her and Nefeldaiel had been riding ahead. Elentari had decided to stay and visit the hobbits, trusting Aragorn to the counsel with Lord Elrond.  
"Nefeldaiel," He said, "Altariel's saddle has come loose. I'll help her fix it. You ride ahead, we'll catch up in a little while."  
Nefeldaiel turned and just barely took in the flow of tears on her cousin's face, and the distressed look on Legolas' face. She nodded, a small smile on her face, and rode on.  
"Alta?"  
Altariel looked up to find Legolas standing beside her horse, a look of apprehension on his fair face, "What is wrong?"  
Her head screamed. He had seen her crying. She didn't answer, but her face burned.  
Legolas reached up and helped his companion climb out of the saddle. She looked into his eyes, that could only be compared to the forest after a storm. She collapsed into his arms with another sob. Legolas stiffened and then relaxed, holding her trembling form against him. She was soft and delicate in his arms and smelled of the sweetest summer roses.  
"Mani naa taa, Altariel? What is wrong?" He held her away from him, forcing her to meet his gaze.  
Altariel sniffed, he must think she was just a childish little girl. She was too miserable to see the love wrapped in his gaze. "I. Legolas, I'm not." She took several deep breaths, "I mean, there is something you should know."  
Legolas shook his head, "Altariel, listen to me." Again he forced her to meet his gaze, "I do know who you are, you are my melamin and that is all that matters to me."  
Altariel blushed as Legolas leaned toward her. His lips were soft and warm, and all her troubles were quickly forgotten in his warm embrace as for the briefest instant their lips connected.  
"Hey, Alta!! Legolas!! A little help!!!!!" Came Nefeldaiel's faint voice from a little distance down the road.  
Altariel broke away and quickly ran ahead to aid her sister, her horse, Asfaloth, trotting dutifully behind. **************************************************************************** *******  
She had just rounded the small bend when she saw them. There must have been more than a hundred Orcs gathered in a rough circle surrounding Nefeldaiel. A great many of them were piled at her feet, but she was obviously in desperate need of help. For the first time in her very long life, she hesitated. Her sister needed help, and badly. But wouldn't Legolas be able to offer even more much-needed help? Suddenly, one of the orcs turned and gazed directly at her. He poked another one and they both turned to stare at her stupidly. She smiled grimly. So much for being sensible. She pulled out her sword and rushed foreword.  
To be fair, she knocked down at least twenty-five before the first blow struck. She barely noticed the long gash that left a stream of blood running down her forehead as she knocked down another three. Then she found herself being knocked down roughly, knocking the breath out of her momentarily.  
Next thing she knew, Altariel was being helped up by her very white- faced sister. "Alta?" Her voice sounded more worried than it had for a very long while, "Alta? Are you all right?"  
A small stream of blood was running into her eyes, and a light headedness was overtaking her thoughts. She didn't answer, but once again picked up her sword and leapt to her feet, swinging the sword around in a wide arc.  
To find that none of the orcs were alive. The ones that Altariel had not plowed down herself were face down in the mud with long green arrow shafts jutting out of their backs.  
Altariel looked up to see Legolas standing silently upon a nearby hill, his bow in hand. He nodded at her and she smiled, but it came out as more of a grimace as the light-headedness spread quickly throughout her limbs. Her vision blurred suddenly and the world started, ever so slowly, to fall away.  
She woke up, some time later, to find only a slightly dizzy feeling in her head and the pit of her stomach and Legolas of Mirkwood once more staring down at her. He looked very relieved.  
Altariel seemed to be lying on a small pile of cloaks, with a soft bag substituting for a pillow. She tried to sit up, but Legolas gently pushed her down again. "Did I really pass out?" Asked Altariel in disgust.  
Legolas smiled, "You most certainly did. Your sister's been worried sick about you, you know."  
"Not you?" Asked Altariel, feeling slightly disappointed. Legolas didn't answer, He slowly reached over to brush a strand of hair away from her face. Suddenly he was very close, Altariel found she was almost afraid to breathe, as Legolas cautiously, almost timidly, kissed her again.  
Nefeldaiel walked into view a few moments later to see her sister and the Mirkwood prince both blushing severely. She was carrying a small goblet that was gently steaming. She handed it to her sister as Legolas walked out to clean his arrows. "You two make a cute couple, you know." Said Nefeldaiel a moment later.  
Altariel looked up, another blush quickly spreading across her face. "You know I can't." She said gloomily, "Remember, Uncle's already promised me to someone else."  
Nefeldaiel smiled, "Oh. well. I've got a surprise for you when we get home, by the way." Altariel stared at her sister but Nefeldaiel smiled mysteriously and turned-, leaving Altariel alone again. **************************************************************************** *******  
Thanks to Altariel's injury, her two elfin companions refused to continue on until Altariel's wound was completely healed. Mercifully, Nefeldaiel was a skilled healer and so Altariel healed quickly. If only she could convince Legolas of that!  
"I'm fine!!!" She said for the fifteenth time, her throat was becoming sore and she was loosing her temper really fast.  
Legolas shook his head, there was no reasoning with her, not when she had her mind absolutely set. He didn't want to loose her, not now. He thought he had, on the East Road when the orcs had had attacked again. He didn't want to take that chance again.  
Altariel looked at him furiously, he was sounding like Kani!!! "Legolas, I am two-thousand seven-hundred and eighty years old. I am not a child. And I do not have to take orders from you. We are leaving in the morning."  
Legolas sighed. There was no arguing. He'd just have to be extra careful from now on.  
She watched him nod, and turn to leave. She smiled, she'd won, that never happened with Kani. "Amin mella lle, Legolas." she whispered. She didn't know if she wanted him to hear or not. He hesitated for a moment then, with a hint of a smile on his gorgeous face, he left.  
The next morning, true to her word, Altariel was awake and prepared to go before anyone else. By midday, they were at the gates of Altariel's home city, the city of Rivendell. It was more beautiful than Legolas had imagined. He gazed in wonder at the sparkling waterfalls and tall trees.  
The gates were open, Nefeldaiel smiled. Good. Her message had arrived. The day before, she had sent Elentari's faithful hawk to Rivendell, telling them to expect their royal princess' homecoming. If Altariel had found out, she might not have come home at all. "Too late now." She whispered as the group entered the gates at last.  
As they entered the city, they saw only one old Elvin gate-keeper on duty. With tears brimming in his age-less eyes, he bowed low and said with a shaky voice. "You royal highness! Welcome home."  
The breath caught in her throat. Legolas held his own. Nefeldaiel tried not to smile, she'd known this would happen. They didn't tell each other, and now in one instant, both know.  
"Oh my god.. They know." Altariel said it, or she thought she did. But it was Legolas' voice that she heard, saying the exact same words. And Legolas heard Alta's voice too. They turned and stared at each other for one long moment.  
"You knew?" Asked Altariel in absolute amazement. "You. You knew?"  
Legolas stared back, "Knew? Knew what?" They dismounted as one, still staring. Legolas barely noticed the horses being lead away and scarcely heard Nefeldaiel suggesting the two talk in the gardens. **************************************************************************** *******  
".Who are you?" Ten minutes later, the two elves were sitting in the peaceful gardens of Rivendell. Altariel was more confused than she had ever been in her life. Her head was spinning and her heart pounding.  
Legolas sighed. It was time. Finally time. Time to tell the truth. "I am Legolas. Prince Legolas of Northern Mirkwood."  
"What?" Altariel choked, "Y-Your him??" She stared at him, dumbfounded. All this time, she had avoided telling him who she really was and now- now at the end of it all, now she knew he was the one she'd been promised to from the start.  
Legolas sighed, "I know.. That it's a bit of a shock. And I'm sorry- sorry I didn't tell you sooner." It took all of the courage and bravery Legolas had in him to continue on. "I. Lord Elrond sent for me, to. to accompany a fellowship to the heart of Mordor and destroy the legendary One Ring. I. I've agreed to go. I was planning to.. Marry instead, you see, but. The princess-"  
Altariel cut him off, tears glistening in her eyes, "The Princess, Altariel Half-Elvin of Rivendell, sits in front of you." Legolas' eyes widened and she continued, "And- And she loves you, mellamin, with all her heart. Amin mella lle, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
They embraced and Legolas whispered, "I know. I heard you. In the clearing. Amin mella lle, Altariel Half-Elvin."  
Altariel sighed, for the first time in a long while, she was truly happy. "You're going? With the fellowship?" She asked suddenly, the thought of loosing him was almost unbearable.  
Legolas nodded, "I must. I'll come back."  
Altariel smiled up at him, lost for the moment in his eyes, "I will wait for you. Forever if I have to."  
They kissed, and in all Middle Earth, there was never a love so pure and shining. And never has there been one since. 


End file.
